A multi-nodal cluster may participate in a network. The cluster may represent the multiple nodes of the cluster interchangeably. Generally, individual network participants may each maintain an event or transaction log, e.g., a web log of HTTP request and response records or an audit log of security events. When network exchanges involve multiple nodes, the records logged by the various nodes involved may become discordant or disorganized as no single log has a comprehensive and sequentially ordered view of the logged records.